Rob Estate
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: The years had passed by since Hollywood Arts was a regularity for Robbie Shapiro. Robbie enjoys life with a wife, child, all woven with flashbacks of where he came from.


DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Victorious but if I did, the series would still be on the air. ;)**

 **First off before I begin this piece, I want to thank each and every one of you that either left a review, followed a story of mine, favorited a story of mine, followed me on here etc. It has been over two long years since I have written anything, so it makes me happy that there are people out there on the internet that still read my work. A lot has gone on, and I may not write stuff as often as I would like. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much for continuing to read my work, I truly appreciate it.**

Forgive me if my fanfiction writing is rusty, it's been 25+ months since I have posted anything on here.

* * *

Robbie Shapiro looked everywhere for his dearly beloved wife. The bottom level of their tri-level home was scant of his warrior queen, but cleaned to the dickens from the night prior's sporting festivities.

 _The final year of Hollywood Arts was drawing to a close for Robbie. He was happy… things were going well that college was going to be a breeze for him; or so he thought. The trials and tribulations of his school being what they were, Robbie felt a part of him was missing SOMETHING. "What was it," he thought to himself. Tori was taken and happy, as was Cat. Everyone thought since Robbie and Cat were so argumentative with each other, that they would date and be the prototypical high school sweethearts, only much sweeter. Robbie prided himself on his humble, honest, and sincere demeanor. He boasted to anyone that would listen…_

Robbie had to snap back to reality before finishing his thoughts as he heard a noise in the living room. His wife was there presumably, dropping one of his collectibles he bought from the antique store. Nope, turns out the family cat named Mr. Waffles knocked over some toy blocks. Mr. Waffles recognized Robbie and immediately gravitated towards him. Robbie took a minute to collect himself from his MapQuest to chill with his cat. His cat's origins nearly brought him to tears, the rescued feline finding his reservation on his human's lap.

 _It was nearing the close of senior year at the university. The friends that Robbie had made were planning on going to grad school in other parts of the state. One of them was engaged! On what turned out to be their final get together in person for years to come (they vowed to maintain friendship on social media until they can meet again in person), Robbie saw a familiar face in the main union of the university. He had to dab his eyes in eye drop solution to get a crisper look at the beauty by the fountain._

" _NO WAY DID SHE GO HERE THIS WHOLE TIME AND I DID NOT NOTICE THAT." Robbie's friends all looked at him weird, but he did not care because the most beautiful woman in the entire universe was within sight and mind. Years went by since Hollywood Arts, part of his soul growing with sadness and sorrow. Things were going so well in his academics! Robbie's power circle constantly poured in the support and encouragement. Everyone seemed to have "direction" and "purpose" in their lives, but Robbie was one whose cup laid bare. Contents could be poured in, but no substance seemed to sustain itself in there._

Robbie had resumed once more in searching for his wife. Not an ounce of thought flashed through his mind as to why searching through the guestrooms was a good idea to find her. It was a dark and stormy afternoon when the phone buzzed in his pocket. "Drat," Robbie moaned as he suddenly did not want his friends coming over for pizza and wings (and a lovely tray of brownies smiling in the oven). It would be the first time in years the friends all got together, most of them married and having children of their own, with respective life experiences to deal with. The brownies, as great as they were, needed Robbie's attention. Upon entering the kitchen with a close view of the oven, he noticed fingerprints on the oven handle. Robbie surmised that his wife was checking on the status of the brownies. They had recently been put in, so it should soon be ready for consumption.

 _It was at least a 2 mile walk to his vehicle. The graduation ceremony was underwhelming to say the least. For all of these years, Robbie could not pinpoint what it was that his soul was trying to tell him. He needed nary internal motivation for his academia- he had top marks in his class! Robbie found the majority of his peers' attitudes to be crass at best. Nevertheless, he followed the suggestion of not paying attention to all that chaotic energy. Robbie kept going from the moment he stepped forward on the campus, upon receiving his diploma. Everyone in his group was happy for him. Pictures were taken and all that. Robbie escaped the crowd and started the trek towards his vehicle. He was strongly leaning against joining his friends for a big celebration. His mind was on constant overdrive, thinking of the next thing that needed to be done. If he was accused of being too serious, that was the fault of his approach and not on his persona. The rain started to come down and seemingly worsened by the frame. Robbie threw his glasses to the side- he had a spare in the glove compartment. His tears that now flowed down his face were a buildup of years of being steadfast in his routine. As soon as he sensed indifference or trouble when trying to attempt something new, he would immediate fall back in line. His car, in all its glory, waited for its owner and he fumbled through his right pocket for the keys. Robbie stared at the darkening skies for a ray of light, for hope._

The foot prints (lightly caked in mud) led to the outside. Robbie followed them as they to the outside stairs.

 _One may not think it, but rain can pour loudly and drown out the sound of a voice box. Robbie continued to look at the heavens for something, anything while making no attempts to evade the cold raindrops. He did not hear or focus on footsteps approaching his vehicle._

Robbie continued his ascent to the top of the stairs, seeing the footsteps that were not his lead him to what his heart was easing in joy with. The door was already opened.

 _Robbie clenched his right fist, furious as to not even step up and say something. Angry that he let years go by and not say anything WHEN SHE WAS RIGHT THERE IN HIS LINE OF SIGHT BY THE FOUNTAIN. Robbie had his hoodie on, which provided mild warmth. He began cursing the heavens for his self-misfortune._

" _Why Creator, why did you do this to me?! For a man of my worth, to have gone through these things, why did you not have me take the steps to intertwine with her promenade, or anyone's promenade for that matter?! She's gone… I had a shot of talking to her, never mind a date or anything further. I have courage for the books, but for love?!" Robbie was ready to slam his fist on the hood of his car without looking, but true warmth prohibited that from happening._

" _ROBBIE! You left your glasses on the ground… I wanted to revive them for you." Robbie was ready to burst into tears once more, for the person that retrieved his glasses was none other than his dearly beloved, the woman for whom he fell in love with at first sight back during the Hollywood Arts years. Mind you, she hardly paid him any mind. Her energy was not chaotic, but dark and mysterious. This energy had "matured" over the years it seemed to once of hope and encouragement. This energy had grown to one of motivation and excitement. This energy manifested itself into holding hands while lying on the hood of Robbie's car._

" _Cool car, by the way."_

" _Why did you wait until now to say anything to me? Do you realize how long I have been suffering-"_

" _What are you talking about? I was taken at the time. But then since my now ex decided to choose his life over mine, I decided to be a wiser person. I, I got my chizz together and figured out that maybe acting was not the best thing for me to do. I was like, "Why not go to the university and study social work? Or human services? So I double majored."_

" _Enough of my studies… I saw you too that day. I was listening to my favorite song of no words."_

" _How can that be your favorite song when there are no words to it?"_

" _It beckons sadness and sorrow… but also HOPE. Robbie, I dated some of these "men" here at the university and suffice to say, they are not men at all, but boys who get in their feelings when they do not get what they want. I followed your progress from what I could gather. I ran into some old acquaintances from Hollywood Arts who told me what you were doing… That is the man I need in my life, I thought to myself. I've grown up much in the last few years Robbie. I used to be the girl that had an edge to her, much attributed to what happened outside of school walls. I continue to have an edge, but I've softened and as a result, have more friends. Without this change, I would have been miserable these past few years. I know you're doing well and got a lot going for yourself… you know that you have a lot going for yourself right? I know you will have a big house and a dearly beloved who is alongside you through thick and thin."_

" _You took the words out of my mouth… sweet pea." Robbie looked at the best direction he had ever done in his life. The rain was but a trickle now, her wet head resting comfortably on his chest. The holding continued from that day forward._

"I knew you were up here!" Robbie finally found her with arms out staring at the heavens. Finding his courage for a surprise hug, Robbie embraced his wife from behind. The clouds were grayish in color, but no threatening to darken any further.

"I was never going anywhere… Did you order the pizza?"

"I love that app! Anyways, why are you up here by your lonesome? I was looking all over the house for you."

"Dear, you know I was not going anywhere. Do you remember what words were spoken from me when we were on the hood of your car?"

"The best words I ever heard in my life. More than YOU GOT THE JOB! More than I ACCEPT YOUR HOUSE OFFER. Second of course to your I'M PREGNANT and YES/I DO during the engagement/marriage ceremony." Robbie gave a peck to her cheek and she smiled in approval. The years went by since that fated afternoon. More important ceremonies happened. Robbie literally dropped everything to flash step to his wife's bedside when she went in labor.

"I will love this woman for the remainder of my natural life and all eternities."

"Sweet pea, your phone buzzed…" She lifted her phone to reveal the timer in the oven had gone off, signaling the brownies were ready. Robbie heard the sound of his friends' cars pull up. It was time to be festive.

 _Robbie prided himself on his humble, honest, and sincere demeanor. He boasted to anyone that would listen…FOR AS LONG AS I AM STILL BREATHING, CHIVALRY IS NOT DEAD!_

Jade gave a quizzical look at Robbie's profound-emanating energies radiating from him.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


End file.
